Knights of Light
by 3531mt
Summary: Our heroes of Zootopia are faced with something. A new gang that makes is debut in the worst way. Will our heroes survive? Or will they prevail
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new face.

It's just another day for Judy and Nick. As they stroll into precinct one the atmosphere is the same. "Hey you two!" Benjamin shouts. "You guys ready for another day?" Judy looks at her partner and mate as Nick gives her a hustler grin. "We sure are Ben, we gotta get going but we will stop by later and catch up." Judy says as she pulls Nick by his tie towards the bull pen.  
As they take their seats they hope as they hold each other's paws that today they might get something other than patrol work. Sure they know that patrol work is important but it's not vey interesting for the dynamic duo. They were lost in there own world that they didn't hear the door slam open as Chief Bogo entered the room. As the room filled with its ritual of hooves and paws slamming on tables. "Alright, Alright, SHUT IT!" As the room quiets down chief puts his glasses on. "Listen up for assignments."

"Ugh why did we get this assignment. Another patrol, ano.." Judy looked at Nick when he didn't finish complaining. As she saw horror in her mate's eyes she didn't get the time to ask when shots rang out and started peppering their cruiser. "Carrots this way!" Nick yelled as he grabbed Judy and opened his door. They bolt towards an alley to escape the gunfire. "Dispatch this is Z117 we are under fire send back up" Judy yelled into her radio. "Nick we have to get to some cover. And wait for back up." Her last few words weren't heard by her fox. As Nick pulled her towards a dumpster and drew his sidearm. Sounds of paws against the pavement could be heard as the gunmen started to close in. Nick and Judy braces for the fight, ready to defend themselves and each other. "Hey federal agent! Drop your weapon!" The duo heard paws turning and then gunshots. The alleyway filled with the sounds of guns. Nick and Judy kept themselves covered knowing that they wouldn't have an advantage. Cries from mammals getting hit and dropping to the ground could be heard. The silence that followed what seemed like an eternity was deafening. "Z117 where are you? ZPD Z117 where are you?" They heard the cry with worrying behind it. "Here! We are coming out!" Nick yelled. As they emerged from their cover they found the aftermath of the shootout. Bodies and blood filled the alleyway and from their cover they knew that they would be in the middle of it. They looked around and saw a lone wolf. His fur pattern was nothing like they saw before. A painted wolf stood before them. "Thank god you two are alright! You guys hit?" The wolf asked as he moved towards them. "Who the hell are you!" Judy yelled as she got her composure back. "I think that would be best answered by your chief." The wolf said. The sounds of sirens filled the air as backup came. They turned to the sound of sirens and when they looked back the lone wolf was gone. They looked at each other both wondering the same thing. Who was he?

When both Nick and Judy were checked out by paramedics,Chief Bogo walked over. "Wildes! Come with me." His tone was not the normal gruff like they are used to hearing. But a softer and kinder tone that meant he was worried. As all three of them drive back to precinct one the shock slowly started to wear off. Nick and Judy grabbed in to each other and cried silently till they reached the precinct. "My office please." Chief Bogo said as they made their way to his office paw in paw. Not caring about the states that they were getting from their co workers. When they reached the Chiefs door they paused, not wanting to deal with the world at the moment. "Enter." Came the reply from their knock on the door. As they entered they saw the painted wolf standing by the Chief. Anger filled both Nick and Judy. "You!" Nick yelled. "You could have gotten us killed! You could have gotten my mate killed! You bastard!" Nick Was about to leap at the painted wolf only to be held back by the tiny paw of his mate. Judy looked at him with anger in her eyes. She wasn't angry at Nick but at the painted wolf. "Sit both of you." Chief said as they took their seats. "Now I'm going to explain who he is. This is US Marshal Jager Scott. He is in charge of the protection program. And he is here for the two of you." Confused looks came and replaced the look of anger across the faces of ZPD's smallest officers. Bogo raises his hoof before they could speak. "I'll let him explain." Chief said as he looked at his two smallest but best officers with worry and fear in his eyes. It has only been a little over a year for the two smallest officers. He felt a strong sense of pride for how well they work together and how they, though he will never admit it, were his favorite. So with this new threat, this threat targeting his two favorite officers had him feeling fearful and uncertain. Nick and Judy looked at the chief and saw his stoic mask break and his features soften, like a heavy load was placed on his shoulders. "Chief? What's going on?" Judy asked. But before she could get an answer Jager walked up from behind the chief and placed a file on the desk. It was thick and a little heavy for Judy, Nick reached out and helped Judy bring the duke to their laps. Jager looked at Nick and Judy. "That file and the mammals that were after you today come this group that we have been monitoring. They call themselves the Knights of light." Nick and Judy looked at the painted wolf with sickened eyes. For in the file, it was filled with pictures and reports of the most gruesome kind. "This group has a cult like following. Mammals are constantly joking their ranks and they're only objective is to kill all those who are in an interspecies relationship. They have killed in this city before. Many years ago. But they are back and we have managed to get some information that their next target is you two." Judy and Nick look at each other then turn their heads to the painted wolf with their jaws open. "What do we do now?" Judy asked Jager. "We can't just run away and hide while this group of psychos are out there targeting us and who knows who else to fall victim to these nut jobs."

Jager looked at the two officers in front of him. "No, I'm not going to hide you away and hope this goes away. You two as well as myself are going to investigate and bring this group down one and for all. You will be in a safe house until further notice and I will be living in that house too. I am charged by the Chief here to keep you both safe and alive. You will have my agencies database to work with as well as your own. I'm sorry that this has come and landed on the two of you." Remorse could be heard in that last part by Nick and Judy. As they closed the file and put in back on the chiefs desk, they looked at each other and both knew that they weren't going to like what is about to happen but both knew is that it was something that they need to do to keep each other safe. "Okay Marshal, what do we do now?" 


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Story

Chapter 2: The Dark Story

In Bogo's office contained four mammals. Chief Bogo, our two hero's of Zootopia, and one interesting mammal. A painted wolf with a silver star on his belt.

"To answer your question Mrs Hopps..."

" It's Mrs. Wilde." Judy interrupted. Marshal Jager Smith looked at the grey doe and smiled.

"My apologies Mrs. Wilde, as I was saying to answer your question I will be taking you to your apartment to gather whatever you will need to, to live for a while. And since I know you two are married I know what married couples do. So don't worry about being discreet about your affections towards each other. You will need each other more than ever."

With that said Jager turned to the Chief of police. "You have anything you want to say before we take off Chief?"

"Take care of them Jager. I know of your skills. Please bring them back safe and sound when this is all over." Chief Bogo looked to Jager with a look of trust. He turned to his smaller officers. "Take care of yourselves. Marshal Smith is a good agent. I know him personally. I trust him with my life and that's saying something."

Nick and Judy looked at the Chief and nodded. But the question stated to formulate in their minds. How did Bogo know this mammal that he had so much trust in. They kmew that there was a story about it and the we're going to find out if they could trust this mammal like the Chief does.

As the three mammals headed out of the Chiefs office, they headed to the back of the precinct and through the rear doors to see a standard looking pickup truck waiting for them.

"Is this our ride?" Nick asked. Jager turned to him and nodded answering his question.

"It's custom, I built it from the ground up. Took my a long time to get it done put, I finally did it. This thing has more horsepower than your cruisers and it's armored." Jager turned to look at the two officers and they looked like they didn't believe him.

They soon found out that he wasn't joking when Jager started the truck and a large rumble came from under the hood. As soon as they took off they could feel the power as the engine practically begged to be unleashed like a savage animal.

As they drove to Nick and Judy's apartment they continued how to ask the question that has been building in their minds. Who is this mammal and can he be trusted. They were brought out of their thoughts when they pulled up tho the complex and walked up to their apartment. Jager swept the place making sure it was clear for the, to come in. Nick and Judy didn't think that was necessary but went with it anyway. They took some time packing not really wanting to leave the place they called home. But they knew somehow that they would be back.

After they were done packing and all their stuff loaded in the truck they were off again driving through the streets of Zootopia. After what seemed like hours to he two officers they finally arrived at an apartment complex. It looked like any medium income style apartment. Jager helped them with there bags and they went to the fourth floor. They came to a standard looking door. Jager pulled the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and made a sweep throughout the place to make sure it was clear.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Wilde if you could follow me I will show you to your room." Jager lead them down he hallway and to a spare bedroom. It had all the furnishings and a comfy looking bed.

"Down the hall is the bathroom and the room next door is my room. Should you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Now if two want to freshen up I'll start making dinner." With that Jager turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

Nick and Judy went and grabbed a change of clothes from there luggage and headed to the shower. It was a decent size shower and fit them both with room to spare. Now most of there showers were full of teasing and flirtation. But they were both to mentally exhausted to do anything but get clean. As they exited the bathroom they came to the kitchen to find food already on plates waiting for them.

"I didn't know what you two normally eat so I made salad. And yours Mr. Wilde has tofu in it. Hope you enjoy." Nick and Judy didn't realize how hungry they were till they started eating. They were done within minutes of starting.

Jager looked at the two officers glance at each other then at him. He knew they had questions and he knew he needed to answer them. Even if it was hard for him to do so.

"Marshal," Judy started to say " We need some background about you for us to trust you. We know you are a federal agent and all but Chief Bogo seems to know you personally."

Jager looked at the two officers and nodded. "You both are right. I should tell you about myself. I'll start at my child hood before everything is intertwined with what is happening to you two."

"When I was young I was no later that 18 when my parents died." Jager raised his paw to cut Judy off. " I know that isn't child hood but my younger years don't have anything to do with what's going on. Now my parents were murdered by a gang of mammals. I never knew who because the police never caught them. After my parents death I went to become a cop because I didn't want anything like what I went through to happen to anyone else. I worked hard for three years. I was accepted into the police academy. I worked hard and was promoted to sergeant. I worked vice and was doing a raid on a drug house with Chief Bogo. We went in and started clearing the house. A gang banger jumped out from behind a door and fired at Bogo. I managed to get to him before he was hit and took the bullet."

Nick and Judy both looked at each other as everything was clicking into place. But they didn't know everything and were about to ask more questions when Jager continued to tell his story.

"I was recruited shortly after by the Marshals service and I was assigned to help guard mammals at all cost. Now with this gang that is coming after you I know how they select their targets. How I know is because they came after me. I was married to a snow leopard. She was beautiful and the most amazing mammal on earth. I came home to find her mauled to death in a pool of her blood!" Jager started to cry. He put his head in his paws and wept. Judy got up and walked over to him and hugged his head. Trying to comfort him.

"That's the reason why I took this assignment. I knew who did it because they left there calling card in my wife's blood. When we heard that they were back and they were coming after you two I couldn't let that happen. I can't and I won't let the, get to you. I swore to my mate that I would do everything in my power to get these bastards and not let them hurt any more mammals who want to love someone who isn't there own species." Jager looked into the eyes of the two officers and asked, "Will you help me stop these sons of bitches before they strike again?"

Judy and Nick looked at each other and back at the marshal who had tear stained cheeks. "We are with you!"

After that the three mammals went over some ground rules for the safe house. After that they decided to turn in for the night. Judy and Nick both crawled into bed and started to cuddle into each other. "Nick?"

"Yes carrots?" Nick answered.

"You know I love you right?" Judy asked

"Do I know that, yes, yes I do" Nick answered his mate as he gave her a goodnight kiss. They both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
